El final
by dernhelm de la marca
Summary: Algunos finales para la saga. Todos muy dramáticos. Slash En todos los casoas DracoHarry... Cada cap es una historia completamente diferente, pero los flash backs se complementan... Dejen comentario XD y disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

La gente ya se había ido.

La ceremonia había sido corta, pero había asistido más gente de la esperada. No era que Draco no fuera una persona querida, pero todas las personas que lo querían estaban muertos, en Azkabán o refugiados. Pero ya no era importante la gente quien lo había querido, ni la que había ido. Nada de eso importaba ya. Draco se había ido. Lo había dejado solo.

El viento le helaba hasta los huesos, pero eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba parado frente a la lápida de la persona a la que más había amado. Estaba parado frente a la lápida de la persona que había sacrificado su vida por el.

_Flash back_

_Estaban frente a frente, por fin la batalla final. Era ahora cuando iba a quedar marcado para siempre el futuro, no solo del mundo mágico, sino del muggle también._

_-Por fin llegó el momento – Dijo una voz fría. – Aprovecha y mira alrededor tuyo, va a ser la última vez que veas algo. Es una lástima que tengas que morir, me encantaría que pudieses ver el mundo cuando esté en mis manos._

_Harry no podía hablar, sería un gasto de energías innecesario._

_El duelo se desató Media hora pasó y la lucha seguía. Voldemort estaba cansado y algo herido, pero Harry estaba tirado en el piso. Apenas podía respirar. La batalla estaba perdida, el mal había ganado. Le había fallado a todos. _

_-Avada Kedabra – Dijo finalmente Lord Voldemort con voz triunfante, _

_Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, acto reflejo que se hacía presente antes de que cualquier rayo lo tocase. Unos segundos pasaron y el rayo verde no llegaba, Abrió los ojos, so personas tiradas en frene suyo._

_Alguien se había interpuesto en el camino del rayo, y había pasado lo mismo que hacía 18 años. El rayo había rebotado el amor había hecho el papel de escudo. Voldemort estaba muerto, y esta vez para siempre. _

_Pero el ojiverde no tenía ojos para la victoria. Todo lo que veía era el cuerpo inerte de a persona que lo había salvado. Draco Malfoy. No tenía esa cara horrorizada que tienen siempre las personas que mueren por esta maldición.. tenía una expresión que revelaba valentía, libertad y sobre todo amor._

_Fin del Flash back_

El no era un héroe. Draco si lo era, él había matado a Voldemort. Draco había dado su vida por el mundo. Draco se había sacrificado para que el viviera. ¿Pero que clase de vida podía vivir si él?

¿Cómo vivir después de ver el cuerpo de la persona a la que amas sin vida? Era una sensación tan rara. Estaba ahí, pero a la vez no estaba. Nunca se había cuestionado la muerte. Nunca le había parecido algo raro, hasta ahora.

No sabía como iba a poder continuar con su vida. Claro que estaban Hermione y Ron, que no había muerto en batalla, pero no era lo mismo. El amor que sentía por ellos estaba lejos de parecerse al que sentía por Draco.

Una vez más se pregunta la pregunta que tantas veces antes ya se había hecho: ¿Para que tener algo si se va a perder más tarde?

Y por primera vez le encontró una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente: Los recuerdos siempre quedan.

Sí. Estaba lleno de recuerdos.

Se miró la mano izquierda, tenía un anillo de plata. Se lo sacó y leyó la inscripción que tenía en su interior. "Por siempre a tu lado"

Rió con un risa irónica. Ese anillos solo lo había lleva do 6meses.

_Flash back_

_Sabía que faltaba poco para la batalla, y por primera vez la temía. Por fin era completamente feliz, tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado y no lo quería perder._

_Por este miedo a perderlo era que había tomado ese decisión. Era un poco apresurada, pero si no era ahora podría no serlo nunca. _

_Estaba más nervioso que nunca. Se había pasado la tarde entera arreglando la Sala de Menesteres y siempre encontraba un detalle que no lo terminaba de convencer. También. Le había pedido a Dobby que le preparara un cena elegante._

_Estaba caminando de un lado a otro cuando Draco por fin entró a la habitación._

_-Te pasaste Potter_

_-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? –Pregunto el moreno con cara de corderito degollado._

_-¡Me encanta! – Se acercó a Harry y le dio un tímido beso._

_-Bueno, siéntate entonces._

_Empezaron a comer. El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Muchas veces el rubio había tratado de iniciar una conversación, pero las respuestas de Harry era muy secas.._

_-¿Me vas a decir por qué estas tan tenso? –Preguntó finalmente un Draco ya malhumorado,_

_-¿Yo?¿Tenso? ¡No! Eh… bueno…_

_-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó el ojigris preocupado._

_Harry no respondió. Se arrodilló frente a Draco, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un estuche negro. Lo abrió y en su interior había un hermoso anillo de plata._

_-Draco, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? No ahora. Después de la batalla. Por favor. Te amo._

_-¿Estás hablando en serio? –El chico no cabía en su asombro._

_-¡Mierda! Sabía que era muy apresurado. –Lagrimas ya se estaban asomando por los ojos verdes. No se había preparado para recibir una negativa. –Crepo que lo mejor sería que me vaya yendo…_

_-¡No! ¿Te vas a ir sin mi respuesta?_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Harry, te amo. ¡Claro que acepto!_

_Días después Harry tenía un anillo idéntico al de Draco. _

_Fin del Flash back._

Recuerdos… ¿Y estos de que servían? Están ahí para burlarse. Para mostrar lo que perdimos y no podemos recuperar y lo que alguna vez vivimos que no se va a poder repetir. Para hacernos dar cuenta que nunca vamos a poder recuperar esa felicidad ya pasada

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer junto con la lluvia. Le asombró el echo de que todavía le quedaran, pensaba que estas alguna vez, después de mucho llorar, se agotaban.

Estaba agotado. Se dejó caer en el lodo. No le quedaban ni fuerzas ni ganas de vivir. ¿Cómo continuaría?

Deseaba estar muerto. Se odiaba. Por su culpa él estaba muerto. Todo aquél al que amaba se moría. ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo amado? ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo atado a su muerte?

El suicidio de repente se le antojo una buena idea. Pero un nuevo recuerdo vino a visitarlo y le hizo reanalizar su nueva resolución.

Esta era un recuerdo reciente, uno de una noche anterior a la muerte.

_Flash back_

_Vio a Draco anotando algo en su diario. Siempre quiso leerlo, le intrigaba lo que pudiera estar escrito ahí. _

_La mirada penetrante en el rubio hizo que este levantara la mirada. Y viendo que el moreno no lo dejaba de ver cerró su diario y caminó hasta la cama seguido por Harry._

_Estaban acostados, simplemente abrazándose, cada tanto un beso que se volvía algo pasional, pero era frenado para minutos después reempezarlo._

_-Perdón._

_-Estás perdonado… Pero ¿por qué?_

_-Es mi culpa que tengas que vivir todo esto. Si no fuera por mi no estarías metido en esta guerra._

_-Nada de esto es culpa tuya, yo estoy acá porque yo lo decidí. Probablemente si no estaría acá estaría ya muerto. A parte, te amo. No quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar, aún si estar acá signifique una muerte segura._

_-Tengo miedo –Dijo Harry después de unos segundos._

_-No tengas miedo, de alguna forma u otra todo va a terminar saliendo bien. – Dijo el ubio mientras le sacaba un mechón negro de la cara y le daba un beso en la frente. –Y tampoco quiero que te culpes. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Nada._

_-¿Qué haría sin ti Draco?_

_-_

_Así continuaron hablando la noche entera, llorando, riendo, abrazándose, en fin, amándose…_

_-Draco, prométeme que si algo me pasa vas a continuar con tu vida y vas a ser feliz._

_-Harry… ¿Qué estas diciendo? Nada va a pasarte. _

_-Solo promételo._

_-Pero… -La cara del moreno no daba opción a réplicas._

_-Lo prometo…. Pero solo si tu prometes lo mismo._

_-Nada te va a pasar…._

_-¡Yo lo prometí!_

_-Pero…_

_-…- Cara de enojo._

_-Bueno.. Si eso es lo que quieres realmente te lo prometo. Pero igual nada va a pasarte, yo voy a protegerte._

_-Te amo._

_Continuaron así, abrazados. Viendo un posible último amanecer, preguntándose que sería del futuro._

_Fin del Flash back_

Draco le había prometido que todo iba a salir bien. ¿Por qué había roto la promesa?

El al igual que Draco había roto su palabra. Le había dicho que iba a protegerlo, y ahora él estaba muerto. ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo lo había podido dejar morir? ¿Por qué no evito que se metiera en el camino del rayo?

No se le ocurrió pensar que no había tenido forma de evitarlo. Aparte, siempre es más fácil culpar a alguien, aunque sea uno mismo a quién haya que culpar.

Tumbado en el suelo todavía y lleno de barro, llorando a más no poder se dio cuenta de su promesa. La última voluntad, se podría decir, de Draco. Le había prometido seguir con su vida y ser feliz y no pensaba romper su promesa, por lo menos esta la iba a cumplir, o por lo menos lo iba a intentar. Se lo debía.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó.

-Te amo, y siempre te amaré. No te preocupes por mi. Te hice una promesa, y esta vez no pienso faltar a mi palabra.

Trataba de calmarse, regular la respiración, parar el llanto, perro el dolor era simplemente demasiado grande. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado como para no explotar.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste? Dijiste que nada iba a pasarte. Yo te amaba, te sigo amando. Lo eras todo, todo para mí. ¿Por qué? –El llanto era histérico, incontrolable. El dolor en su más pura forma.

Cayó ora vez al lodo, respiró profundamente un par de veces y volvió al levantarse.

-Nunca te voy a olvidar.

-Miró por última vez la lápida, se secó los ojos con la manga de su camisa, pero en vano ya que las lágrimas resurgieron otra vez. Se dio vuelta, y muy lentamente, debatiendo internamente por si debí irse o quedarse un rato más, o tal vez para siempre salió del cementerio.

A lo lejos, y borrosa por las lágrimas vio una lechuza negra con plata acercándose. La reconoció enseguida. Era Ravus, la lechuza de Draco. Aterrizó sobre el hombro de Harry. Tenía un gran paquete atado a la pata. Un libro forrado de piel marrón, el diario de Draco.

Harry abrió el libro y una carta estaba entre la portada y la primera hoja. Estaba escrita con la letra más perfecta y hermosa antes vista.

"Harry: si te llega esto es que ya no estoy contigo. Nunca antes te dejé leer esto. Nunca había sido necesario. Pero ahora que no podemos vivir nada juntos, ni puedo decirte cuanto te amo, quiero que lo puedas leer cada día..

Perdón por no cumplir mi palabra. Daría lo que fuera por poder estar contigo por mucho tiempo más, y vivir todo lo mucho que nos falto.

Mi leoncillo, por favor no hagas ninguna locura. Vive la vida el doble. Por ti y por mí.

Nunca olvides todo lo que vivimos, ni olvides que alguien te quiso más que a su vida misma.

Con todo el amor que una persona es capaz de sentir,

Para siempre, Tú Draco."

-Yo también te amo, y siempre lo haré.

Una lágrima mías acarició la suave mejilla del moreno. Probablemente la última que le quedaba ya.


	2. Final II

Hola!!!  
Como ya dije anteriormente solo los flash backs se conectan entre un capitulo yu otro.  
En fin, espero que les guste. Y por favor dejen comentarios, se aceptan críticas tambien!

* * *

Llovía. Uno lluvia torrencial que cae solo un par de veces al año. Y cuando llueve así, los días son pesados y deprimentes, y nadie se anima a salir de sus casas. Pero este día era diferente. 

Eran más de 200 personas. Todos los presentes llevaban paraguas, tratando de que esas lágrimas que caían del cielo no los tocaran. Sin embargo, a pesar de la lluvia nadie apuraba el funeral.

Él, por su parte, no necesitaba un paraguas. Era mejor así. Por lo menos, mezclando su llanto con el del cielo, podía disimular el suyo un poco.

No se acordaba de haber sentido un dolor tan intenso y profundo antes, y eso que él había sufrido mucho. Pero en esos otros momentos había tenido compañía, palabras consoladoras, un abrazo, un hombro en donde llorar. Ahora estaba solo.

Nunca antes le había importado la soledad. Pero dicen que después de probar algo bueno, uno se vuelve adicto y es difícil abandonarlo. Y él se había sentido lleno. ¿Cómo volver a acostumbrarse a la soledad?

Lenta, y respetuosamente, la gente empezó a irse. La mayoría, si no todos con los ojos aguados enrojecidos.

El rubio veía, sin ver realmente a la gente yéndose. No podía moverse. Estaba atado. Sus piernas le pesaban demasiado. Cada movimiento, cada pensamiento le dolía.

Las dudas lo atormentaban. ¿Cómo se supone que uno le da su último adiós a la persona que amó, y que todavía ama. La única persona en la que pudiste confiar y ella pudo confiar en ti. La persona que creyó en ti y te cuidó, poseyó, que te amó con todo su ser¿ Cómo decir adiós?

Le dolía. Le dolía todo. Pero a la vez no era capaz de sentir nada.

¿Por qué la gente buena era la que siempre moría? Si alguien merecía vivir, y vivir bien era Harry. Pero no, la vida había sido nuevamente injusta.

_Flash back_

_Draco vio al moreno llegar a la sala de menesteres como habían acordado previamente. Estaba a punto de recriminarle su tardanza, pero al ver la cara de Harry decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. _

_Se acercó a el y lo abrazó protectiva y cariñosamente._

_- Harry¿qué tienes?_

_Hubo un silencio. Draco estaba impaciente, pero no quiso preguntar. _

_Finalmente el ojiverde decidió hablar._

_- Draco, tenemos que hablar. – Se soltó del abrazo y fue a sentarse a su sillón al lado de la chimenea._

_- ¿Qué pasa¿Está todo bien?_

_- Tienes derecho a saber lo que te voy a decir ahora. Es difícil decirlo, pero es mejor que lo sepas por mí y ahora._

_El rubio lo miró pidiéndole que continuara. Y fue ahí cuando se enteró de cosas que hubiera querido nunca saber. Harry le contó sobre la profecía y los posibles desenlaces de la "historia"._

_No era justo. Simplemente no lo era. No podía entender como una persona podía tener su final marcado inclusive antes de nacer._

_El Slytherin, que había estado todo el tiempo parado se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó otra vez tratando de buscar un mutuo consuelo. _

_- Es estúpido. Es solo una profecía, no tiene por qué hacerse realidad. Nos podemos escapar ahora los dos solos, y vivir juntos para siempre. Es solo una puta profecía._

_- No Draco. Sabes que como sea se va a cumplir. Mejor temprano que tarde. Perdón._

_- ¡No! No podría soportar que algo te pasara. ¡Te amo!_

_Era la primera vez que le decía con palabra que lo amaba._

_De los ojos del moreno empezaron a caer un par de lágrimas que en vano intentó contener. No le quería fallar a la gente, y menos a Draco. _

_- Nada me va a pasar. Nada._

_Y así, fundidos en un cálido abrazo se quedaron dormidos._

_Fin del Flash back_

- Me dijiste que no te iba a pasar nada. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

No era justo. La vida había sido siempre injusta con él. Desde los maltratos de su padre, hasta a muerte de Harry.

Había sido tan extraño y bueno encontrar a alguien que lo amara. Y más extraño aún que esta persona fuera Harry Potter, pero él nunca se había quejado.

Por lo menos antes no se había quejado, no tenía razón de queja. Pero ahora, cuando se daba cuenta de que la Vida se divertía viendo a la gente sufrir, si tenía razón para quejarse. Odiaba la vida por ser tan malditamente injusta.

Miró la lápida, era hermosa. Hermosa y simple, como Harry lo había sido.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el lodo, pero una promesa hecha tiempo atrás hizo que se mantenga en pie: "Draco, prométeme que si algo me pasa vas a continuar con tu vida y vas a seguir siendo feliz."

¿Cómo una historia de amor podía terminar tan triste? Toda su vida le habían dicho que estas tenían siempre finales felices entonces por qué no la suya.

_Flash back_

_Habían vencido. Después de una dura y larga batalla entre Harry y Voldemort, Harry había vencido._

_El ojiverde estaba cansado, pero ya tendría tiempo para descansar de todo eso, porque la guerra había terminado._

_Por fin iban a poder irse a vivir los dos juntos a un lugar remoto y olvidarse de su horrible pasado. Estaban los dos vivos. Y a decir verdad, ninguno se había esperado un final tan feliz._

_El rubio corrió hasta donde estaba el moreno, lo abrazó y el dio un tierno beso._

_- Crucio. – La maldición torturo al ojiverde varios minutos. Fueron los mismos gritos desgarradores emitidos por Harry los que hicieron que Draco vuelva en sí. Quiso correr hacía Harry, que estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, pero no le pareció oportuno._

_  
- Crucio – Esta vez, la maldición fue dirigida hacia su padre, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. _

_Ahora si, pudo correr hasta donde estaba su novio. Pero nunca llegó a su meta. Un hechizo petrificador el dio en la espalda y por más intentos que hizo para moverse no recuperó su movilidad. Rezó por que alguien viniera y frenara a su padre. Pero nadie aparecía._

_Ahí, como una estatua, vio a su padre acercándose a él. _

_- ¡Maldito malcriado! – Una cachetada hizo que su boca se llenara de sangre. – Ahora vas a ver lo que es el verdadero dolor._

_  
Lucius se dirigió a donde estaba Harry, todavía en el piso. Lo agarró por el cuelo y lo paró._

_Harry miraba a Draco. Pudo ver en los ojos grises la desesperación de no poder hacer nada y e dolor por lo que su padre le había hecho hacer._

_El rubio en lo ojos verdes no encontró el dolor que sabía que sentía, ni el cansancio que lo había domado, ni miedo, si un poco de tristeza. Pudo encontrar, aliviado perdón y amor. _

_El rubio era incapaz de escuchar. Solo podía ver esas obres verdes. Hasta que una luz verde envolvió al cuerpo moreno._

_Paralizado, todavía vio como su vida entera se derrumbaba en un solo segundo. Había visto, sin poder hacer nada, como su propio padre mataba a la única persona que había amado en toda su vida._

_Sus sentidos volvieron. La rabia los hizo volver. _

_- Maldito hijo de puta – Murmuró apuntando a su padre. Y sin molestarse en dar el típico discurso grito - ¡Crucio!_

_  
Ver a su padre retorcerse lo hacía sentir vivo. En seguida corrió hasta el cuerpo de su amado e intento vanamente revivirlo. Se acostó al lado del cuerpo os abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. _

_A 3 metros de él su padre moría literalmente de dolor._

_Fin del Flash back._

De alguna forma todo lo que había pasado era su culpa. ¿Por qué se había venido a enamorar justamente de la única, o una de las únicas personas de las que se debía haber alejado? Y si ya se había enamorado de el¿Para qué mierda se le acercó? Sabia que entre ellos dos las cosas solo podía terminar mal. Si no fuera por él, Harry estaría vivo.

Ahora, nada de eso importaba. Harry Potter estaba muerto y el mundo mágico salvado. Sabía que mucha gente compartía y sentía de alguna forma su dolor. Pero todos ellos tenían compañía, por lo menos una persona que se les acercara y les diera un abrazo. Pero no él. Aparte la gente que quería al Héroe, era por le simple hecho de haberlos salvado. En cambio, él lo quería de verdad. No por una gran hazaña, sino por su verdadero ser.

En su cabeza una idea lo obsesionaba. Suicidio. Pero estaba esa estúpida promesa. Y no sabía porque estaba siendo tan honesto con respecto a eso. Probablemente, si la promesa se le hubiera hecho a otra persona ya la habría incumplido. Pero era Harry. Le debía eso al menos.

En cambio, Harry si había roto una promesa. Le había dado un anillo, una promesa de unión y se había ido sin cumplirla.

¿Cómo había empezado todo¿Cómo enemigos podían llegar a quererse? E incluso a amarse. Y Draco recordó, no sin mucho dolor, el día en que todo había empezado realmente. No había sido cosa de un día.

_Flash back_

_Le había costado mucho tomar esa decisión. Desde un principio tuvo bien claro a que bando pertenecía realmente. Pero del pensamiento a la acción hay un largo camino. Y él sabía todo lo que podía perder con una simple decisión. _

_Junto toda la valentía que anteriormente creyó no tener y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Director._

_Habló con él. Le dijo todo lo que sentía, pensaba y sabía. Le confesó su odio hacia su padre y la incomprensión de las ideas de Voldemort. _

_También, le confesó que en cuestión de semanas lo iban a marcar, y que eso le causaba asco y miedo._

_Finalmente, no sin sentirse algo humillado, le pidió a Dumbledore su ayuda, apoyo y permiso para actuar como espía dentro de las filas del Lord.la ayuda y el apoyo le fueron concedidos con gran alegría, mas el permiso le fue denegado._

_Draco se quejó, protesto y dijo sentirse inútil, quería ayudar con la cause. Pero Dumbledore le dijo que no pensaba sacrificar uno solo de sus alumnos de esa forma._

_Por más conforme que estuviera de haber por fin llevado sus pensamientos a hechos, todavía estaba esa preocupación que anteriormente lo había hecho dudar. Pero a parte de eso estaba el sentimiento de traición para con su familia y esto no lo dejaba alegrarse_

_Se dirigió hacia el lago. En ese lugar siempre lograba tranquilizarse y sacarse las cosas molestas de su cabeza. Podía estar ahí solo, y mirar horas y horas la nada._

_- Malfoy…- El rubio salió de su ensoñación al escuchar su nombre. Miró hacia atrás, pudo ver a Harry Potter a quién le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, despectiva y asesina.- Me enteré de tu decisión. – Draco dejó de mirarle y volvió su mirada al lago. Por un momento odió a Dumbledore- .Se que no soy tu amigo, ni nada parecido, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas mi apoyo, y ayuda para cualquier cosa. Aunque no lo creas, me alegro que hayas optado alejarte de Voldemort. Hubiera sido raro luchas en tu contra._

_Draco no respondió nada. Simplemente siguió mirando el lago como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Harry, se dio cuenta que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna y decidió retirarse._

_Todas las tardes el rubio iba a la orilla del lago a sentarse y pensar. Harry, viendo eso, y no pudiendo dominar su innata curiosidad fue a sentarse junto a él. Y por un mes casi, se sentó todos los día junto a el, sin decir ni recibir una palabra._

_  
- Venir aquí y sentarte. El terreno de Hogwarts es gigante¿Por qué tienes que venir a sentarte justamente acá¿Te divierte invadir mi espacio personal, Potter?_

- Y tu siempre tan Gryffindor. ¿Por qué YO necesitaría TU apoyo?

- ¿Sabes qué? Soy un idiota. Pensé que por lo menos un poco habías cambiado, pero parece que soy demasiado inocente. – Se paró ofendido y empezó a alejarse.

- Potter – El moreno se detuvo sin voltear – Gracias…

_Y así empezaron a encontrarse todas las tardes. En un principio la conversación era muy escasa. Era el sentimiento de compañía lo que los hacía volver ahí todas las tardes. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la confianza entre ellos iba creciendo y las charlas cada vez se hacían más profundas fluidas e íntimas._

_- ¡Mierda¿Dónde estará Potter? – Se preguntó a si mismo el rubio. Justo ese día necesitaba hablar con alguien y el no se dignaba a aparecer._

_Ya se podían ver las estrellas cuando sintió pasos a su espalda. E inmediatamente sintió una presencia ya conocida a su lado. El chico saludó como si nada, pero no recibió respuesta._

- …

_  
Los primeros rayos del sol lo despertaron. Se sintió más desorientado que nunca. Miró a su alrededor y lo sucedido la nochce anterior le volvió a la cabeza. Se avergonzó un poco por haberse dejado ver llorando, pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba que Harry supiera que tenía debilidades._

_Después recordó el cálido y consolador abrazo recibido y se prometió tratar de conseguir otro. Con el tiempo se hizo adicto a ellos._

_Ese mismo día, pero en la noche, fue él quien llegó retrasado a la "cita". Nada físico lo había retrasado, habían sido sus pensamientos y su inseguridad. Al despertarse ese día en brazos de Harry, se dio cuenta que lo suyo no era una simple amistad. Ese pensamiento lo asustó._

_Pero cuando finalmente llegó a donde estaba Harry y lo vio mirando la luna, todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr hacia él y darle un tierno beso, esperando ser correspondido._

_Fin del Flash back_

- ¡Mierda!

Dicen que cuando uno sufre mucho, o se lastima muy fuerte, nuestro inconsciente no nos deja sentir ese dolor. Entonces¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Por milésima vez, desde la muerte de su amante, se pregunto para qué tener si ve a a perder. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

Dolor, culpa, amor, odio. ¿Cuánto sentimientos podían sentirse a la vez? Todos ellos se mezclaban y era difícil separar uno del otro. No entendía como en su corazón cabían tantas emociones, e interiormente esperaba explotar.

Era triste ver como alguien tan orgulloso como él caía.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que todo hubiese sido un sueño, horrible sueño. De la cual despertaría y se olvidaría enseguida, porque no hubiese sido nada más que un simple sueño. Pero no, desear era una estupidez. No ganaba nada deseando. Solo decepcionarse al ver que el cumplimiento de su deseo era algo imposible. Harry estaba muerto, y nada iba a cambiar eso. Nada podía traerlo de vuelta.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto en esas condiciones, sin duda se hubiera burlado. Él, antes orgulloso, altivo, hijo de mortífagos, estaba ahora derrumbado sobre la tumba de su supuesto enemigo, todo enlodado.

Nunca había llorado realmente hasta ahora.

- Es tan difícil entender que nunca más te voy a ver. Es increíble. No puedo aceptar algo así. Es raro pensar que hoy voy a dormir solo en mi cama. Que nunca más me vas a consolar con tus cálidos abrazos.

La palabra "nunca" empezó a verse más grande que siempre. Nunca más volvería a verlo. ¿Cuánto es nunca?

- Cuanto daría por estar muerto. Contigo. O mejor aún los dos vivos. – Volvió a maldecir internamente la promesa hecha a Harry. - ¿Qué no daría por volver a verte, aunque sea solo un minuto? Solo un abrazo más, solo uno. ¡No pido más que eso!

Se veía tan patético. Hablándole a una tumba. Pidiendo cosas imposibles.

- Te amo

El rubio metió su mano dentro de su sobretodo y saco un libro forrado de piel, su diario. Lo apoyo cuidadosamente sobre el pasto al lado de la lápida.

Lentamente empezó a alejase. Por un lado sabía que era inútil quedarse ahí más tiempo, pero por otro lado, se sentía tan mal dejar a Harry. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre.

Cuando ya le faltaban un par de metros para salir del cementerio, se paró y enseguida dio media vuelta. Y volvió a donde minutos atrás había estado parado.

Se agachó y agarró el diario que había dejado ahí. Iba a abandonar a Harry, pero definitivamente se iba a quedar con sus recuerdos.

Volvió a dar media vuelta y por fin salió del lúgubre lugar jugueteando con un anillo plateado que tenía en la mano izquierda.

* * *


End file.
